


Interrupted

by Sparkette



Series: Loris Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cutesy, Drunk Iron Bull, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Some language but not much, Spoilers maybe, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loris Cadash and his love Josephine Montilyet are sharing a loving moment until it's interrupted. Basically, a short fanfic about my male Cadash Inquisitor and his lover Josephine. This is my first Dragon Age fanfic. I plan on writing more in the near future. I hope you like it :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

The Inquisitor paced his quarters slowly. He was waiting for Lady Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisiton's ambassador to finish talking with some Orlesian nobles. As he waitied, he stood on the balcony and looked at the mountains near Skyhold.

Before the Inquisition, Loris Cadash was a member of the Carta, an ancient and well known dwarven crime syndicate. House Cadash was exiled from Orzammar ages ago, the exact reason sealed and the Shaperate only knows. To Loris, he didn't give a sodding damn. He was glad to be born "top-side". Though his life was not easy, he didn't have to worry about dwarven politics, dwarven fertility issues, all the bunk about The Stone and this, that and the other. But, things changed for him.

Loris was sent to spy on the Chantry conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes seeking to put an end to the Mage-Templar War, since it would have an enormous impact on the demand for lyrium. What he remembers next is fragments. There was an explosion. The dwarf awoke in a strange place, as he looked around he seen an image of a woman. While approaching, he heard noises. Turning around, he spotted giant spider like things chasing him. His heart pounding in his chest, he climbed up the seemingly long staircase (Or whatever it was, he didn't know and couldn't remember) and reached out to the woman who reached out as well. 

Now, he had the Anchor. A mark on his left palm. He didn't remember how he got it, but he had a feeling it was to do with Corypheus.

The Inquisitor's thoughts are interrupted when he hears a familiar voice at his door."My Lord Inquisitor?". Loris smiled recognizing the voice."Coming".

He unlocked the door and smiled at Josephine as she entered and followed behind him up to his quarters. "So, how did it go Josie?" he asked using her nickname with a smile on his lips.

The Antivan woman blushed at the nickname."Well, everything went well Inquisitor." Loris sighed and shook his head."Josie, there's no need to be formal around me when it's just you and I." he placed his scarred hand on her cheek."Just call me Loris when it's just us." 

Josephine about spoke, but was silenced when the dwarf's hand was on her cheek."It's a habit, Inquisi-I mean Loris." she blushed a bit embarrassed. Said dwarf let out a low chuckle.

"It's alright my dear."

"You are far too kind." 

"Why thank you." he said looking at her and took hold of her tanned hand and gave it a kiss on top. She blushed in response and was speechless."Loris, your hands..." He looked at him. "What about them?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "They are covered in scars. You have so many." she asked taking hold of them and looking at all of his old scars.Loris looked at her."Well, I was a Carta member. And I got into more fights than I can remember. So, pretty much I got into fights everyday. Some more violent than others. Tried reasoning with a few, but it was pointless." he explain reminisicing about his days in the Carta. Josephine winced a bit. "I can't imagine how hard your life was Loris." she looked into his hazel eyes with concern. "Yeah, it wasn't the most glamorous, but hey, it help get food in my belly, clothes on my back." he shrugged."But anyway, that part of my life is gone. I don't plan on going back. Even if they did beg." he kissed her cheek.

Josephine's eyes widen in surprise at her secret lover kissing her cheek."I'm well...glad." she stuttered. 

Loris then positioned himself at a better angle to kiss her neck. Josephine gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders."L-Loris...please" She bit her bottom lip. "Hmm?" he continued kissing her neck, letting her fall onto her back on his bed. 

The Antivan woman didn't know what to say or think in this situation. Her dwarven lover was busy ravishing her neck with his gentle kisses and touching her so gently. She felt him cup her face and kiss her lovingly on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. "Oh Josie...You are the most beautiful wom-"

"Inquisitor! Bull's drunk again and chasing Varric around the main hall. It's a disaster! Hurry!" came the voice of Solas.

Loris growled in annoyance having his intimate moment interrupted."Alright, I'm coming dammit. After I'm done with him, he won't think about doing it again." he slid off his bed and made his way to the Main Hall. Before he descended down the stairs, he gave Josephine a wink and mouthed I love you to her.

She smiled and felt her cheeks color in response. After he left, she waited a moment to exit and soon found him chasing the Qunari with one of his daggers. "Come back here you two horned fucker!" he shouted at him and chased him out of the Main Hall and into the Courtyard."Oh my..." she said to herself watching them.

"Ruffles!" Varric called out to her. His top torn in places and his trousers as well."Varric! Are you al-" "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Loris looked pretty pissed when he came here. It's rare to see him get angry. But, he's mad now and I've got to watch what happens!" he bid her goodbye and ran out to the courtyard to catch up with him.

Josephine laughed to herself a bit before returning to her office. She shook her head and laughed more to herself imagining what her Loris was doing to Iron Bull. Her dashing dwarven rogue had surely captured her noble heart and she couldn't wait what the future hold.


End file.
